


It Was The Alcohol

by squvsh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, bottom!Chilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squvsh/pseuds/squvsh
Summary: A nice bar, an offer of fun. Dr. Frederick Chilton passed up the initial offer of fun, but then found his own... In the bathroom of all places.A commission piece!!!





	It Was The Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seems out of character for Chilton. It was an interesting piece to write.

Frederick was glad for the nicer bars in the area, ones that people he didn't normally see went to. He was thankful. He would get to drink in peace. 

When he got to the nearest bar, he surveyed from the moment he passed the threshold, seeing a spot at the bar and going over to sit down, smoothing his tie before he ordered himself scotch. He knew that he shouldn't have been drinking, knowing what would happen once his glass was empty. It didn't seem to matter all that much though, it was the weekend after all and he would just go home and deal with whatever happened alone behind closed doors. Well, that was if he made it that far before things got too far while he was there.

Once his drink was in front of him, he thanked the bartender and circled his finger slowly around the rim of the glass before wrapping his hand around it, eyes searching the dark liquid for something, he wasn't entirely sure. 

He lifted the glass to his lips, closing his eyes for a moment as he took a slow, short sip, setting the glass back down on the napkin in front of him on the bar top before he glanced around. 

He didn't recognize anyone there and that was definitely a good thing for him at the moment. The last thing he wanted was to have to hold a conversation. He was enjoying the peace, listening to the soft music and chatter, all of it background noise. Honestly, it was better than the quiet of his own home. He didn't like to be left alone with his own thoughts. 

"You look a little bored." 

The comment pulled him from his own head space and he blinked, looking beside him. Nobody he knew.

"Not bored, just thinking is all. How could I be bored here?" he offered back, picking up his glass again. 

"I'm sure I could give you something... Interesting to think about." the man replied, a smirk on his face. Frederick wasn't normally easily intrigued by strangers unless they ended up patients of his, but this stranger pulled him in rather easily. He hated that. He hated the shiver down his spine at his tone and the way he looked at Frederick. He knew he should have just gone home.

"What would that be?" He couldn't help but ask, honestly curious. The man gave a laugh and eyed Frederick's face, his eyes then trailing past his collar. 

"Well, I'm sure a man like you would be interested in some uh... Fun. I'd be more than happy to provide that for you, no strings attached. I'm sure you've got a reputation to uphold and all." 

He was still smirking, causing something to stir inside of Frederick. He hated this. 

"No thanks." He had to decline, not wanting to be one to give in too quickly, too easily. The place was nice enough, but he didn't know this man, he wasn't sure if he was clean or not. He didn't know if he had any ulterior motives. That made him nervous. As badly as he wanted to say yes, he couldn't bring himself to do it. 

"That was quick, but I can't force you to do anything you don't want to do. That being said, drinks are on me." He winked and got up, smoothing his shirt before he walked off somewhere. Frederick didn't watch for long, turning back to his own drink and letting out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. 

His cheeks felt hot, but he chalked it up to the liquor beginning to take its course through his body. He finished off his glass and ordered another, forcing the less than decent thoughts from his mind as he continued to drink. 

He hadn't realized he finished off his second glass until he needed to use the bathroom, groaning softly as he got up and smoothed his tie and made his way to the bathroom, not liking the fact that he had to go downstairs. At least it was secluded.

When he walked inside, there were many stalls. He picked one close to the end, stepping inside and locking the door behind himself, not noticing the shuffling in the stall beside him. He noticed it once he finished relieving himself, glancing over and seeing a hole. His face felt hot at the thought of someone seeing him use the bathroom and cleared his throat. 

No response. Frederick didn't like that, not until he heard the jingle of a belt being undone. His breath caught in his throat as he saw whoever it was stick his cock through the hole, already half erect.

Frederick Chilton had standards, most of the time. He was tipsy though, most of his morals going down the drain. He hated liquor for that reason, especially right now, but he couldn't help himself. He got to his knees, thankful for the clean floor. He hadn't bothered zipping himself back up, also thankful that he was still covered, though he wasn't sure anyone could see him unless they peered over the top of the stall, but all things considered, that wouldn't happen. 

He rolled up his sleeves after undoing the buttons around his wrist and went to wrap his hand around the stranger's cock, licking his lips. He wanted to taste so bad but he needed to mentally prepare himself. He wanted whoever it was on the other side of the wall to say something, but he had a feeling that wouldn’t happen.

‘Fuck it…’ he thought to himself as he leaned forward, opening his mouth wide enough to fit the appendage into his mouth, just the tip. He sucked on it carefully before pulling back and swirling his tongue around it, hearing a muffled grunt from whoever it was. The sound was enough to cause his own cock to get hard in his pants. He could be quiet though, a smirk on his own lips as he licked along the underside from the spot close to where the wall was slowly up to the tip before swirling his tongue around the head. He took it into his mouth again, beginning to bob his head slowly, eyes closed as he enjoyed the taste of flesh on his tongue. The man on the other side of the wall moaned, his cock throbbing in Frederick’s mouth. The sound urged Frederick to continue, using his hands to push his own pants down off his hips and pull his cock free from his underwear, pulling his head back to suck on the head as he stroked himself slowly.

After a moment of teasing the other man, tasting a bit of pre-cum on his tongue, he took him back into his mouth again, bobbing his head at the same pace he was touching himself. 

“Oh fuck…” the man cursed, causing Frederick to let out a muffled moan, continuing to bob his head. He was at least glad he did this, even if he did turn down the stranger from before. He wondered where he ran off to. He pushed the thought from his mind as he went on to suck the head of this stranger’s cock, causing him to curse again. 

Frederick was enjoying this more than he thought he would, plenty eager to get this stranger off. He wanted to get off as well. He would make sure of it. 

“Keep going. I’m close…” the man murmured. The voice sounded familiar but Frederick couldn’t place it. He pushed that thought aside before going back to bobbing his head, using his tongue as well. He stopped stroking himself, also getting close but he didn’t want to finish yet. 

He pulled his mouth off and flicked his tongue over the slit, swirling his tongue around the head again. There was a little more pre-cum and he licked it off the tip eagerly before going back to sucking, humming as he went back to bobbing his head. He closed his eyes, tightening his lips around it to apply a bit more pressure as he sucked the stranger’s cock. He was so eager and happy, moaning around it. He didn’t expect for the man to cum so fast, blinking as he barely swallowed it down. It wasn’t a lot.

When he pulled off, the man pulled his cock from the hole and Frederick moved to stand, rubbing his legs as he moved to sit on the toilet, waiting until he heard the man buckle his belt and leave the stall before he wrapped a hand back around his own length, stroking himself slowly and biting his lip. He needed to get off.

When he heard the stall door beside him close and lock, he froze, turning his head to the wall and looking at the hole, shifting how he sat. He heard the sound of a belt unbuckling again and got an idea, watching as the man put his cock through the hole. 

He made quick work of getting on his knees again, hoping this wouldn’t take too long. This man didn’t make a sound as Frederick began sucking his cock, already hard. He bobbed his head, going to suck the head, swirling his tongue around it. He took the length of it back into his mouth after a moment, stroking himself again. The man’s cock throbbed and Frederick bobbed his head in time with his strokes, groaning and pressing up against the wall, not that it made much of a difference. His cock was down Frederick’s throat as he bobbed his head, taking it easily. It wasn’t long before his cock throbbed again. He was definitely getting close. Frederick pulled off and stood up, dropping his pants to his ankles before he turned around, one hand on the toilet to keep himself balanced as he bent over, his ass against the wall, the man’s cock rubbing against it. He let the guy move, his cock rubbing between his cheeks. He used his free hand after making sure he was as balanced as he could be to stroke himself. It wasn’t easy to stay balanced but he was determined to keep himself from falling face-first into the toilet. 

He bit his lip to keep from moaning as his cock leaked a bit of pre-cum, using his thumb to spread it over the entire head of his own cock, closing his eyes as he felt the guy continue to hump him. It wasn’t exactly sex, but it was enough to help him get closer to his own orgasm. He needed it, his cock becoming painfully hard. He hated how alcohol kept him from cumming quickly, but he also loved it. It made sex, when he did have it, last longer for him. It made him feel better. He didn’t like the fact that he was damn near having sex with a random stranger in a bar bathroom, but at least it felt good. 

The man’s thrusts got a bit uneven and Frederick rocked back and forth, stroking himself at as close to an even pace as he could get, his breathing uneven now as he got closer and closer to his orgasm. It felt slow, like time wasn’t moving forward at all. He let out a soft groan, even a small whimper, his cock throbbing. 

“I’m close…” Frederick barely heard the man’s words, having tuned out any sound. He needed to cum, that was all he was focused on. 

He gasped as he felt the man falter and prod against his hole, feeling the warmth of his cum against him and leaking down his inner thighs as the man came. It wasn’t ideal, but that’s how it went and Frederick got to the point of no return, biting back a groan as he came as well, trying to aim for the toilet but ending up getting it mostly on the side of the toilet.

The man had pulled out of the hole in the wall, leaving Frederick to get up and go to sit on the toilet, letting out a shaky breath as he grabbed some toilet paper to clean himself up as best he could. He definitely sobered up, wanting to get home to shower. He closed his eyes for a moment, hoping he was steady enough to get home without much trouble as he stood and used the bathroom again, flushing and leaving the stall after pulling his pants up and buckling up his belt. He hoped that it would be a long while before he would ever do that again.


End file.
